I'm Lost Without You
by Zillac
Summary: DISCONTINUED /see profile/ In a land, abundant with ferocious beasts lived the biggest and most terrifying creature any living thing had ever laid an eye upon. Of course, very few lived. The only one who was able to was a 22 year old person, and this is their story...
1. Chapter 1

_In a land, abundant with ferocious beasts, the biggest and most terrifying creature any living thing had ever laid an eye (or both if you were fortunate enough to be able to open both eyes in its presence) upon. Of course, very, very few lived to tell the tale. Actually, the only one who was able to was a 22 year old person, and this is their story about them, and the love of their life…_

Now…Lets see. The beginning of our tale takes place in a small town called Hogesmeade. The first character we meet in this story is a young woman. Her name, as you might have guessed was Hermione Granger. She was a highly attractive, highly intelligent, highly un-wealthy 21 year old lady.

Hermione was shopping, which was typical seeing as how the only shops she went in were bookstores or…well, bookstores. She was searching for a new release: Olivia's Best: Spells for the Anxious Soul.

As she entered _Birt's and Bot's Bookstore_, she crossed her fingers and hoped she would find a copy of the rare book there. She walked near the back of the shop to the cashier. A tall blond woman behind the counter was searching through files.

"Um, do you happen to hold a copy of Olivia's Best: Spells for the Anxious Soul?"

The woman glanced at Hermione, and then shuffled to a file labeled "O". She quickly glanced through the papers, turned back to Hermione and shook her head. Hermione sighed and turned to leave. She reached to grab the handle and open the door when a man pushing a cart bumped into her. Hermione backed out of his way while peering into the cart.

The guy stopped, left the cart and went to the counter. Hermione took this as an opportunity to see what was inside it. She looked in the cart and saw several boxes. She casually took a hand out of her pocket and slipped it inside one of the boxes. She opened the lid to reveal: Olivia's Best: the Entire Collection.

She grabbed a copy and held it to her chest as if it were the most valuable object she had ever set her eyes upon. She walked back to the counter with a large grin spread across her face. After the cart-pushing dude was done chatting with the woman and she gave him a few sickles, Hermione placed her book on the counter. The cashier shook her head disapprovingly. This girl just wouldn't give up. She searched the "O" files again and pulled out a small slip.

"23 gallions is your total."

Hermione's smile was instantly wiped off of her face.

"You're kidding! _23 gallions_!"

"No, I'm not kidding. That there is 2068 page hard cover book that isn't supposed to be released until tomorrow."

Hermione sighed again and took her wallet from the back pocket of her jeans. She paid for the book with the last of her money. Note to self: Stop at Gringotts.

Walking out the door, nose in her book, Hermione headed to the ice cream shop, then remered she didn't have any money and turned the other way. Loose gravel littered the streets. Hermione was reading and was so involved with her book that she didn't notice when a young boy stepped in front of her. He looked as if he had just learned how to walk. It wasn't until he tripped and started wailing that Hermione noticed he was there. She tucked the book under her arm and bent down to help him up. Seeing he wouldn't budge, Hermione picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"Unky." He whined.

"Are you with your uncle?"

The baby nodded. Hermione walked down the street, holding him tight. A man with flaming red hair burst from one of the shops ahead.

"Junior! JUNIER!" he shouted.

"Unky!" the child screamed.

The man looked to where Hermione stood, holding the baby and let out a sigh of relief. He jogged over to them.

"Thank you." he said to Hermione.

"No prob." she said handing him the child.

"He's my sister's only kid and….Mione!"

Hermione looked at his eyes and immediately recognized him.

"Ron!"

"Where've you been, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I WANT MOMMY!" the baby shouted.

"Oh," Ron said. "This is Harry…Jr. Gin and Harry got married."

They continued talking and catching up on things that they had missed, such as Ron winning a large amount of money on a bet at the Quidditch world cup. Hermione kept on looking Ron up and down. He was wearing a very expensive-looking cloak and his pockets jingled every time they took a step. She came to the conclusion that the bet he made must have been a big one. But there was something odd. There were only two of them, but she thought she heard three pairs of footsteps. She looked, but no one was there. Ron noticed how she was listening intently and kept on looking over her shoulder.

"A bit paranoid aren't we?" he commented.

Hermione shrugged. After a while Ron claimed he had to go home. Hermione nodded and stuck her nose back in her book. About a minute later Hermione looked up to see Ron was still there, watching her. She raised her eyebrows, making Ron turn a deep red and walk away. Hermione smirked and went back to reading her book.

That's when she saw it, on a glass dummy in a window display. Her jaw dropped and she ran over to admire the silky blue dress. It looked to be made of pure silk. It was baby blue and had small dark blue spirals. She knew she couldn't afford it, but hey, staring doesn't hurt. She finally turned with a sigh. With a last look over her shoulder, she started walking to her apartment.

Though little did she notice the man watching her staring longingly at the dress from behind an indivisibility cloak. He smiled and walked into the store. He walked up to the cashier. She smiled.

"What can I do for you sir."

He pointed at the blue dress on display and said in a low voice,

"I'll take that one."

… **To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you liked it. Please review. next chapter we'll meet the main charater, 22 year old ----- ------.**

**Thx. for correcting my mistakes **The Real Grammar Nazi.

**-Zillac**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I… oh, I'll tell u the end.**

Draco Malfloy looked down at the note he had scribbled down.

_My love, _

_I know you don't know who this is, but I hope you'll understand. I've loved you since our first year, and I can't keep it to myself anymore. I hope we can be together soon, and I plan to reveal my identity to you. _

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Draco quickly attached the note to the un-neatly wrapped package. The owl took it and flew off.

"_Oh, what would father think?"_

**A/N: sorry it's so short, but I'm rushing. Thx to my fans. Later, Zi.**


End file.
